The objective of this project is to develop practical and expandable teleradiology systems that will contribute to the distributed practice of subspecialty radiology. Integral to this project are: (1) significant past accomplishments and current capabilities at UCLA in developing techniques for remote viewing of radiologic images; (2) a contracted service site (clinical and technical "laboratory") to evaluate the feasibility of teleradiology for subspecialty consultation nationally; and (3) an academically based multi-specialty radiology practice to test the value of such consultation, particularly with respect to quality of care and cost-effectiveness. Systemic data and process models have been developed in collaboration with other projects in the Program Project application, from which practical teleradiology systems can be developed. Technical developments for teleradiology emphasize teleconsultation, display paradigms, network management and innovative storage methodologies. When fully developed, these technical developments contribute to expanding the PACS concept. The clinical component of this project addresses cost calculations and cost-effectiveness analyses associated with transporting subspecialty consultation to a non- metropolitan area via teleradiology in daily clinical practice.